Phinbella: A Tale Of Deppresion
by ArkWyld
Summary: Can Isabella win phineas's heart and beat depression? Meanwhile cupid works hard to ensure her success
1. Chapter 1

Phinbella: A Tale Of Deppresion

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Isabella's POV

I've been like this for 2 years, ever since I saw him kiss that girl.

It all started on the last day of Summer, Phineas was throwing a huge party, Baljeet and Buford did a karoake duet, Candace and Jeremy got engaged and Ferb was flirting with a girl.

But non of that was important, all that was important was Phineas Flynn, I was just about to ask him out when she showed up.

Angel.

Oh Angel, the prettiest girl in school. She's been at her parents vacation penthouse in Hawaii all summer but managed to show up for once but that's not the worst thing, Ferb told me he has a crush on her.

She went over to us and began to flirt with hhim and then it happened, he asked her out and she said yes.

I spent the rest of that night trying to avoid letting him know I was upset.

When I went to bed that night I cried myself to sleep.

That was 2 years ago and there still happily dating. My life is over.

Meanwhile 2 years ago in the dimensional plane.

Cupid spat out her mouthful of milk, "no" screamed the white haired love angel "it can't be" then a black haired guy stood behind her "times ticking" he said "you have 2 years and 6 months till I step in"

**First chapter **

**And its about deppresion**

**Please review**

**Cupid, ? and Angel are my own creations**


	2. Chapter 2

Phinbella: A Tale Of Deppresion

Chapter 2: The Kiss

Isabellas POV

So they were the talk of the school for weeks, Phineas and Angel match made in heaven they say, they can see my jealousy and just look away from it.

Buford teases me about it time to time but he realises that this is a touchy subject for me, I was hoping that they would break it off soon but then it all changed.

We were all at a theme park having a great time I tried to go on the tunnel of love with Phineas but he went with Angel instead, just when they got out they kissed and that changed everything.

For the next hour I was having a mental break down, Ferb brought me an ice cream, it cheered me up a bit but it just hurt.

I can't take it anymore.

Meanwhile...

"Nooooooo" says Cupid who was getting worried "why did you do that Phineas, OK I can still do this maybe I should use the... NO I can't, I won't resort to that yet"

**Hope you all enjoy this **

**I actually had to rework the entire story but I think this version is alot better**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Phinbella: A Tale Of Deppresion

Chapter 3: Valentines Day

Isabella's POV

Its Valentines day, usually I'd ask Phineas out for a meal but he's going with Angel, it hurts, it really does, I can't express how I'm feeling.

I've had tons of boys ask me out recently but I've said no to all but one, that final guy, some rich kid named Johnathen Von Drake the third.

He invited me to dinner at his place, maybe that will get my mind of Phineas.

I went round his place in a white dress and he came out of the house in a tuxedo, we then to a really fancy restaurant where he had a reservation.

It was really beautiful, he was buying all the food and we had a great time, until they came in.

Angel and Phineas entered the building, I knew Angel was rich but not tthis rich, I looked at Johnathan he looked furious, Angel looked at him she smiled smugly "she's my ex" Johnathan said "when we broke up I said she'd never get another boyfriend", I looked at her she was flirting with Phineas.

That completely soured tthe mood, we were both jealous I could see it in her eyes, a look of pure bitterness, then it hit me, she's using him to get to Johnathan.

"Come on" he said bitterly "we have cake at my house", he payed and then left.

The cake was nice, strawberry flavoured but we were both angry, we both knew why we were, so I said my thanks and went home.

Meanwhile...

"Do I really do it" Cupid said as she picked up a grey arrow "its better than what Grim will do and I only have 1 month til he steps in, why does he like to harvest the souls of the broken hearted anyway" Cupid put the arrow in her bow and aimed at a glass sphere showing Isabella.

"I'm sorry Isabella" she said sadly "but this is all you've got left" Cupid then fired the arrow.

**Hey thanks for the reviews they've been helping me improve the story.**

**I've had to redraft this twice now, hopefully I won't have to again.**

**Oh yeah the black haired guy from the other chapters is Grim.**

**Next chapter won't be the last.**


	4. Chapter 4

Phinbella: A Tale Of Deppresion

Chapter 4: True Nightmare

Isabellas POV

Where am I, why am I here, why is everything dark, these are questions I continue to ask myself as I walk through this dark silent plain.

Am I alive, why can't I remember what happened, are questions I also ask myself.

Then I see a figure in front of me, it looked like a black haired guy and he had pale skin, red eyed and spiky teeth, he was smiling "my name is Grim" he said "my friend Cupid has spent the last 2 years trying to help you get Phineas but she's had to pull the last resort, so I don't come in and harvest your soul, Cupid fired a suicide arrow at you, you have 50% survival rate and your in a coma induced dream".

I couldn't believe what I was hearing "what did I do" I aask, Grim chuckled "you stabbed your self in the chest and guess who's by your bed side, I bet you won't".

I tthink for a minute "Phineas" I ask "is it him" Grim laughed some more "damn" he said "are you psychic". He then sighed "I better help you out".

Suddenly everything went black, then I could hear beeping and crying and then I opened my eyes to see Phineas.

**Sorry if this chapters a bit short but I just needed to get a few things out of the way.**

**This story only has two chapters left in it.**

**I hope you've been enjoying the story, maybe I'll do a story about Agent P next but who knows.**

**ArkWyld Out**


	5. Chapter 5

Phinbella: A Tale Of Deppresion

Chapter 5: Awakening

Phineas's POV

She's awake, shes actually awake, Angel was wrong, she is a fighter.

"Izzy" I say "I'm sorry, I didn't know you liked me that way, if I did I probably would of went out with you but Angel asked me first and I don't like saying no but me and her are over, she kept saying you deserved to die because of your jealousy and your decision to stab yourself but you don't deserve to die, I'm sorry you had to got through that"

Isabella's POV

I can't believe what I'm hearing "its OK Phineas" I say weakly "it wasn't your fault, to be honest, I cant remember why I did it, I felt a sting in my arm and then I did it" I grab Phineas and begin to hug him.

So I'm OK, not ddead, its weird really I can remember some faint thing about some Grim guy, it must of been that important.

I'm now having to take anti-deppresants and sseeing a psyciatrist but I'm fine and I still have a chance with Phineas.

Angel is now moving out of town and me and Johnathan are now really good friends, he's actually hiring Phineas to fix his Dads car and super it up.

My life is now 100 times better.

When I got out of hospital, Phineas and Ferb threw a massive party for me, it was awesome, after it I asked Phineas out and he said yes.

Meanwhile...

"Your not so bad of a guy, when I call you in for help" said Cupid gratefully, Grim laughed "well, those heart broken souls are going straight to my stomach, I'm flabby and I can't say no to you" Cupid began to blush "stop you" she replied as she punch's Grim to the ground.

**This isn't the final chapter I have 1 left **

**So yeah, enjoy this chapter **

**Did you guys enjoy this**

**Please review.**


	6. Epilogue

Phinbella: A Tale Of Deppresion

Chapter 6: Epilogue

So, you may be wondering.

What happened to our characters?

Well I'll just have to tell you.

Johnathan Vo Drake the third became the heir to his family's buisness and became even richer.

Angel became a internationally wanted thief and was shot dead in Moscow, of all places.

Buford became the star of the popular sci-fi show, Space Conflict.

Phineas died in a horrible yachting accident and Isabella went into a mental asylum.

Just kidding they got married had a few kids and lived happily ever after.

As for Cupid and Grim, their story has just begun.

**Hope you liked this little epilogue**

**Yes Cupid and Grim will return soon**

**I have 2 upcoming fanfics**

**An Agent P story and a Fairy tail love story**

**Please review **

**I hope you like this**


End file.
